Proles Free Army
The Proles Free Army is a not-for-profit organization that formed on February 6, 3163--notably the 25th anniversary of the start of the Battle of the Line. General (then Commander) Hob "Victor" Ravani caused the defection of 26,700 soldiers from the Sanctum Militia , which formed the core of the new army. This defection, coupled with the simultaneous defection of the Callsign Program , is considered to be the cause of rioting that ranged through the dome for three days. Mission During the schism from the Sanctum Militia, General Ravani was recorded saying: Our stated mission is to take back everythin' Proles has lost, from our independence to our mines. This has translated in the corporate mission statement to: Protect and defend the citizenry and territory of Proles, support the Order of Justice as an independent civilian arm of the organization, provide a safe means for citizens to enter and leave the Dome, construct a defensable route to the mines, and make the army available for escort duties at cost. Funding The funding structure of the Proles Free Army is unusual in that it is a not-for-profit organization, almost unheard of in the city of Proles . The corporate charter states that all excess monies not required for equipment capitalization or the pension fund will be returned to shareholders. Anyone can become a non-voting shareholder in the organization by tithing 1% of their annual income. Additionally, the Proles Free Army has invested extensively in various ventures throughout the city, which provides a great deal of funding. The Proles Free Army also owns all trademarks to Ghost Wolf Company, and the rights to both the old and new cartoon. Merchandising provides an extremely robust revenue stream. Lastly, the Proles Free Army can be hired for escort services outside the dome and owns the major train route to the mines (currently under construction). After the rioting , the Proles Free Army gained exclusive contracts with five of the six ranch families in district 2 , guaranteeing relatively inexpensive protein for the forces. They are also regularly hired to guard the ranches. Command Structure The Proles Free Army is organized into four main divisions: War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. War The Division of War is also referred to as the "Combat Arms." All soldiers who are intended to do active combat duty are part of this division. Included in it are the regular infantry, Recon, and Ghost Wolf Company . Famine The Division of Famine runs logistics and operations for the army, which medical, nutrition, base security, the quartermaster, and the armory. Medical is overssen by Callsign Whiskey, who is also the lieutenant of Gluttony Platoon in Ghost Wolf Company. Pestilence The Division of Pestilence is the research and development division, overseen by Callsign Echo. The primary focus is weapons, armor, and combat vehicles, but medical research is also done. Discoveries and patents from the Division of Pestilence provide a minor but important revenue stream for the Proles Free Army. The army;s Network and Battle Computer are also overseen by this division. Death The Division of Death is a black box from which nothing escapes, and General Ravani wishes to keep it that way. Commonly considered to be a joke, a ghost division that doesn't exist, this is where the spooks and black ops reside. The division is overseen by Callsign Juliett. Ranks and Pay Please see the pertinent article . Armament The Proles Free Army has weaponry and armor commensurate with those used by the Sanctum Militia . Base The Proles Free Army base is located straddling district 2 and district 4 . In district 4 it shares space with the new Order of Justice building. The base was newly constructed in a matter of weeks using pre-fabricated buildings and contains barracks, single-family housing and officer's quaters, extensive laboratory and fabrication facilities, warehousing, all necessary training space, and a large medical center that is open to the public--once the public has passed a security check. Soldiers participated in the finishing construction of the base due to the timing of the defection.